A technology of cooling a power storage module has been known. A heat pipe described in Patent Document 1 has been known. Such a heat pipe includes a pipe made of metal and heat transfer fluid filled in the heat pipe in a fluid tight manner.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-23169